Midnight Visit
by Runi-chan
Summary: [First DP Fic little shaky] Danny visits Sam after a long night of ghost fighting. DxS fluffy fluff


_Author's Note: Grew a little tired of Nick's strange out-of-order airing of DP (After all, WTF is Vlad doing as mayor? I only know why he's there because I went to Wikipedia and looked it up. And then it made sense when I saw Urban Jungle), and felt like writing some DP fluff. I'm more of an anime/comic fanfiction girl, but on the rare occassion that I do put up a fic, there's geniune love for the fandom._

_ And be honest; Danny PhantomAwesome. DxS is so cute._

_Setting: The Cliche "Danny coming to Sam's room in the middle of the night" fiction, set after Urban Jungle. This is my first DP fanfiction, so forgive if it's not up to standards. I'm also ill with pharengytis (vocal cords are sore and such, body aches), so my mind isn't entirely with me; it's more on my immune system going "GET THAT SICKNESS THE FRACK OUTTA HERE"  
_

* * *

Danny yawned and looked over Amity Park. It was quiet. 

Finally.

His joints ached, his muscles were sore. It came with being the 'halfa'- all that ghost ability with human fatigue. Vlad Masters had conquered it years ago.

Danny shook his head; he still was having trouble believing that Vlad won the election to be the Mayor of Amity Park. It was weird. It was odd, it was...almost like what he'd seen in a comic book somewhere. Some villain was elected president...

Oh. Yeah. Lex Luthor. Gosh, when had that been? Early 2000's? Comic book triva wasn't his forte anyhow.

He glanced with tired green eyes toward the nearest bank tower; the numbers 3:25 glared back at him in an angry red, as if saying, "You're fourteen. What the hell are you doing up so late? GO TO BED LIKE YOUR MOTHER TOLD YOU"

He shook his head, and sighed. He had tried getting to sleep, but he just couldn't get comfortable. There was too much on his mind. It was bad enough that his arch-enemy was leading his town--now he had to be on guard all the time. It was verging on paranoia.

And then there was Sam. He kept thinking about what had happened with Undergrowth, how she had just...been taken from him. How...how much he wanted to just stay there and just be in her company. The combonation of the plant-outfit she'd been put in and the smooth, almost _seductive_ tone to her voice was almost enough to stop his breathing. It made his mind fly to something far removed from that current situation.

It was hard for him to not think about her. After all, she was always there for him. Tucker would be off doing something else, and not have time sometimes to listen to him when Danny really needed it. But he could always talk to Sam.

Until recently, that was. She started avoiding him, and didn't want to hear it when he talked about other girls. It made her uncomfortable, though he didn't know why. Not for a while.

And then he had been jealous. Deeply, truly jealous. Not when Ember had come and put a spell on him. That still hurt. No, when Sam had 'dated' "Gregor"; it hurt deep. It absolutely tore him in two that she would like someone like that _that way_.

And of course he'd denied that he was jealous.

"After all," he spoke aloud to himself, pushing off from the ledge and floating towards home, "Jealousy would mean that I was in..."

He paused. He couldn't force that last word out, even if it was true. Even if that was why.

"But she doesn't think of me that way, does she?" he silently mused. No, she didn't. Not if she'd go off with someone like that Gregor kid. If she ever _had_, those feelings were long gone by now. Not after he'd put her through things like Valerie.

An idea sprang into his head as he drifted past a flower shop. He phased in quietly, and left five dollars on the front desk. He took a single rose and left, making his way to a very familiar house.

Danny almost felt guilty as he phased through the window. He glanced at the faint outline of a rose in his hand and knew it wasn't enough.

A soft sigh caught his attention, and he glaced over at the canopy bed.

She was really peaceful when she slept; Danny bit his lip and swallowed hard--he really couldn't lie now. She was beautiful; in his eyes, if nothing else.

The rose he left by the windowsill, opting instead to sit by her bed, chancing a turn back into Danny Fenton. The fatigue hit him again, and he held back a moan. If Sam caught him here, now; he'd be all ghost, to put it lightly.  
There was a weight in his chest, as if he couldn't breathe. The weight was a familiar pain--every time he'd watched her walk away from him angry it had been there.

_And I wonder why they call me clueless_, he thought, brushing hair out of his friend's face. She sighed and leaned into his hand, which he quickly withdrew.

He knew he was clueless now; he had, after all, kissed her before. Twice, actually, if his memory was right. A dark blush tinged the halfa's cheeks, remembering.

_And I'm supposed to be the hero. The SMART hero who saves the day_.

There was another part to that that he didn't want to say. Gets the girl--he didn't stand a chance.

But Sam sighed again, and he couldn't stand it anymore. He stroked her cheek, and softly kissed her lips. Even if she didn't like him, he'd at least have the memory of that.

Of how he watched her sleep, and left her with a soft kiss.

Sam shuddered in her sleep, and Danny sighed. That was the clincher, really. Now that he'd gained 'ice powers', it was hard to get close to anyone. He really couldn't stay warm; though now it was only sporadic incidents.

Danny smiled sadly, and quietly 'transformed'. His fingers lingered on the rose, absently frosting it over. He sped home, the weight in his chest heavy again. The things he just couldn't say because, frankly, he didn't understand them.

Sam shuddered in her sleep; something had brushed her lips; it felt cold. She hadn't been dreaming, not really. She opened her eyes in time to see a pale blue flash and a figure dissapear out the window.

Her fingers lingered on her lips.

_Did he...was it really?  
_  
She smiled softly.

He'd never confess to it, of course. It wasn't his style.

Still; no one else could leave a cold chill in the room. Sam breathed out, and her breath was visible for a moment.


End file.
